My Immortal
by Lady Cai
Summary: Inu x Kag one shot. She knew he really wasn't there. Her mind told her so. But her heart couldn't let him go. After spending 3 years with him, sad and happy times, she couldn't let go of the silver hanyou who stole her heart. He still had it with him.


My Immortal

By : Lady Cai

My Immortal- by Evanescenes

Kagome shook as fear made its way through her body. She silently gulped and picked up her bow. The 500 year old bow, The same bow that she had use to fight with Inuyasha, the same bow that defeated Naraku, The bow that she brought over time when she sealed the well. She took a deep breath and frowned. The archery contest wasn't what she wanted, but she needed it for school. If she won, she could have enough money to pay for college as well. Her smile turned into a frown. This wasn't where she wanted to be, she didn't want college. College wasn't her life; a certain hanyou once told her "Life isn't all about 'skool'! Your life shouldn't be all about that!" A rock formed in her throat. She took her arrows and made her way to the shooting line. She could feel a pair of eyes on her. She could feel it; she knew someone was watching her.

"**I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my, childish fears"**

A hush fell over the crowd. She could still feel his gaze, growing more intent by the minute. She hooked the arrow on the bow and took a deep breath before raising the bow up and taking her stance. She closed her eyes. For a moment, she could hear Inuyashas voice, Mirokus wind tunnel, and Sangos boomerang. She could still feel the wind, the evil aura on the demon that wanted a shard of the Shikon jewel. She felt her hand ache from the position. She wanted, no, needed to put the bow down. But she couldn't. The hanyous amber eyes looked at her and his scowl turned into a reassuring smile. She opened her eyes. He disappeared.

"**If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone."**

Kagome stared straight at the target. She focused and blocked everything, the crowd, the officials, the other archers, everything. She took a deep breath and once again closed her eyes. She could feel his hands guiding her, his silver hair, tickling her bare legs, His gentle voice soothing her, relaxing her. Kagome released the string and watched as the arrow slowly flew to the target. She knew he wasn't there, but after 3 years with him, she just couldn't forget the silver haired hanyou that captured her heart.

"**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there just too much that time cannot erase"**

Kagome fell to the ground, tears blinding her from seeing the arrow. She brought her hands to her face. He was still haunting her. Where ever she turned, whatever she saw, it reminded her of him. She froze as she heard a soft voice all too familiar. "Keh! What the hell are you crying about now wench?" She looked up and smiled. "Inuyasha"

"**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears."**

His voice grew softer and he kneeled down to her level. "You baka! You know you're good. That arrow is gonna hit straight to your target. You just gotta believe." He smiled and more tears flew down her cheek. She cried. "Inuyasha, I've missed you."

"**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears."**

He collected her in his arms and whispered sweet words in her ear, comforting her. She fisted her hands in his haori and breathed in his scent. "I'm here for you. Like you were there for me. I'm right here. It'll be ok."

"**I've held your hand through all of these years."**

Inuyasha helped her up on her feet and embraced her once again. "Watch the arrow Kagome; it'll hit right where you wanted it to hit. Watch it. I believe in you Kagome."

She looked at the arrow and watched as it gained speed, the vision of the crowd and everybody else cam back. The red haori began fading. "Keep watching Kagome."

He ordered her. She obeyed and swallowed.

"**But you still have…"**

She smiled as the arrow hit the target. Bull's eye. The crowd cheered and she fell to the ground. She couldn't believe it. She had won. She looked around, looking for the silver haired hanyou. He was nowhere in sight. Her lip quivered, more tears flew down her cheek. "Inuyasha, where are you?" she whispered sadly. He wasn't there. He never was. She couldn't move on, he was still on her mind. 24/7 he was there.

"**All of me."**

_What do you think? Good , bad? This is my first song fic. Please review! _

_Much Lub,_

_ Lady Cai_


End file.
